The present invention relates to a method of removing dust from a dust-laden gas using gas-permeable filter elements that are disposed in at least one tank, with the gas flowing through the filter elements from the outside to the inside thereof and depositing the dust on the outer surfaces of the filter elements, and with the deposited dust being removed from the filter elements by compressed or pressurized gas pulses that are applied to the interior of the filter elements, whereby the gas pulses are released at least as a function of a pressure differential that is measured across the filter elements.
Such a method is used, for example, for cleaning dust-laden flue gases from pressurized or atmospheric fluidized bed reactors. In this connection, customarily a plurality of tanks are supplied in parallel with the flue gas that is to be cleaned. Since only the pressure differential across the filter cartridges is determined and the cleaning pulses are released by the pressure differential as a function of reaching a prescribed limiting value, a cleaning or dust-removal is also effected at pressure differentials that are not based upon the formation of a sufficiently thick layer upon the filter elements, but rather upon changes in the flow rate. Thus, the cleaning pulses are also released when no layer is present or where the layer is to thin.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a method with which the release of the cleaning pressure pulses is essentially effected only as a function of the formed dust layers.